


Talk Is Cheap

by FirithAriel



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, PWP without Porn, fluff maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: It’s been months since that fateful night when Loki and you had revenge sex on camera for your ex to see. But it all came crashing down, burning as fast as it built up. Now, fate is throwing a chance encounter, and when words fail, maybe it's because they're not necessary at all..-Written forWombat’s Ugly 4k Challenge on Tumblr.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Past Bucky/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Talk Is Cheap

**Author's Note:**

> made to be a follow-up to [The Devil In Your Eyes](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/14155872).

Five minutes.

Your calm lasted exactly five minutes.

You hadn’t even taken one sip of your iced tea when Loki entered the coffee shop. You quickly turned your back to the door and silently prayed or him not to see you. Or maybe to see you, but do nothing… or maybe to see you ignoring him? You weren’t sure. But your heart had gone galloping either way.

It’s been months since that fateful night when you had sex with Loki on camera for your ex to see. But as fast as it happened, it came crashing down.

Now everything was awkward, and you both learned to avoid each other.

Thor was still a common presence in the apartment you shared with Val, as their relationship grew stronger. But Loki stopped coming over with his brother, and if he did you’d make sure to be either out, or locked in your room.

You tried to convince yourself it was for the best. After all, that night you both acted on impulse, most likely encouraged by the alcohol and that part of you that wanted revenge. It worked for a couple of weeks. But as soon as your ex realized you and Loki weren’t exactly an item, the harassment started.

Phone calls, texts messages, showing up unannounced, cheesy gifts… no matter how many times you told Bucky you wanted nothing to do with him, he kept coming back. Begging you to hear him, repeatedly apologizing.

_ It was a mistake… it was the alcohol… It was the pot… you were always so busy… _

Between the lame excuses and the gaslighting, there wasn’t one good reason for you to get anywhere near Bucky again.

But the universe must truly hate you.

If Loki being in the coffeeshop wasn’t enough, Bucky himself also strolled in.

“Fuck,” you muttered under your breath, gathering your things as fast as you could.

“Hey!” An extremely cheerful voice chirped by your side and filled you with dread.

You didn't answer, and tried to walk past Bucky without much as glance.

“Sweetheart, please…” he said, and grabbed your arm.

“I have nothing to discuss with you,” you spat, still not looking at him.

“I’m just asking -” he tried again.

“The answer is still no,” you interrupted, and snatched your arm from his grasp.

That attracted curious eyes. Bucky, noticing the attention, smirked and dropped to his knees right in front of you. Your heart dropped from your chest to your feet, along with all your blood. 

“Please, doll…” he insisted in his best pleading tone.

Now everyone in the shop was looking at you. Kicking him right in the jaw wouldn’t go well, right?

“Is this loser bothering you, darling?” Loki purred right behind you.

All the blood traveled back to your face, and your cheeks started to burn.

“Yes, he is.”

Bucky jumped up as if a coil had been activated in his ass. His momentary bewilderment was replaced by a smug smirk.

“Cut the crap, I know you’re not together.” Bucky’s tone was mocking.

“And that gives you permission to harass me?” you said raising an eyebrow.

“I’m not -” Bucky tried to speak with what he thought was a charming smile.

“Oh, shut the fuck up,” you spat out. “You’ve been calling me, texting non stop and following me around like a fucking creep!”

“I’m asking - no -  _ begging _ ! Please-” Bucky tried again.

“She said she’s not interested,” Loki interrupted in a menacing tone. “Now, move along, twat.”

Bucky glared at Loki and took a step forward. “Make me.”

You stood in between them, blocking their furious stare down. Knowing that if you did as much as open your mouth, you’d cry, you did the next best thing: you kneed Bucky right in the groin.

A murmur of surprised and pained sounds reverberated through the coffee shop, but you didn’t stay to hear it. You stormed out. Bucky called out for you, but you ignored him.

Loki followed you.

“What-” you gulped hard, not wanting to go off on him.

“Please…” he hurried to say. “Let me walk you home, in case he follows you. I wouldn’t put it past him.”

You nodded without a word.

Two feet apart, his hands on his pockets, your arms crossed on your chest, no one would have guessed you were walking together, let alone you knew each other. Except for that pressure, that tension between the both of you that could either draw you closer or pull you apart.

It was tearing you apart, you knew that much.

It’s been literal weeks since the last time you were this close to each other. You wanted to ask, wanted to say something. Anything. Even small talk, just to break that tension. But you didn’t. And neither did Loki.

You were so distracted that you almost walked right into traffic. Loki grabbed your upper arms and pulled you to his chest before a bus turned you into jelly. You gasped in surprise and, inevitably, his smell overwhelmed your senses.

“Loki -”

“Watch it.”

The silent gaze you shared was screaming unspoken words. Loki was always so composed, his face gave away nothing. But his longing was evident, and your heart wasn’t the only one fluttering against its rib cage.

You broke the stare and looked at the traffic lights, holding your breath.

It was blatantly obvious that you missed him, more than you were willing to admit. Despite the rebound, somewhere in between the whirlwind of “casual” sex that followed, you started to like him. A lot.

It didn’t take a genius to realize the feeling was mutual. Val tried many times to get you and Loki in the same room again. Even Thor had been on it, which was hilarious, since he had the subtlety of a screaming goose. But to no avail.

You and Loki had drifted apart.

Yet here he was, your knight in shining armor. How much could you get from the circumstances?

The traffic light switched and you started walking again. You left your arms to hang by your sides. It only took Loki a couple of seconds to grab your hand and thread his fingers with yours.

Your heart did a somersault.

Loki chuckled softly and moved a little bit closer. You bit your lip and squeezed your hand.

The tension was finally beginning to crack.

Neither of you spoke the whole way, and you took your sweet time walking the last few blocks. You didn’t want this moment to end just yet out of fear of going back to ignoring and dancing around each other. You wanted to stretch this moment, this feeling, as much as you could.

When you arrived at the building, Loki stopped and tried to let go of your hand. You didn’t let him. Instead you pulled him in and up the stairs, all the way to your apartment. Your cheeks were burning, and you were almost expecting Loki to stop and leave, but that didn’t happen.

As soon as the door closed behind you, he trapped you against the wall.

“Hey,” he started.

You shook your head and cupped his face, pulling him into a kiss. It was soft and almost shy, as if you hadn’t gone down on each other a dozen times before. It took you both a couple of seconds to lose your apprehensions and let your hands wander.

One of your hands slid to the back of his neck where you played with the ends of his hair. The other slid to his shoulder and down his chest. You smiled against his mouth when you felt his heart pounding against your palm. It was nice to know you weren’t the only one freaking out.

Loki broke the kiss and held your hand on his chest. He opened his mouth and took a deep breath. You were ready to pull him back in, just to keep him from saying anything. But the snickering beat you to it.

Loki and you turned your heads to see Val and Thor peeking through Val’s bedroom door.

“About damn time!” Thor boomed.

Loki groaned loudly while you hid your face in his chest.

“Don’t worry! We’re leaving! You get the apartment to yourselves!” Val said, collecting her purse in a hurry. “We’ll be fine at Thor’s place, right?”

“Unlikely,” Loki deadpanned. “It’s a dumpster.”

“Hey! I cleaned -” Thor started to protest, but was dragged out in a flash by Val.

Loki looked at you. “As much as I’d like to kiss you again, shouldn’t we talk about it?”

You shook your head. “I think we’re past that.”

“Do you want this?” he asked, holding your hands in his.

“You.” You bit your lip and smiled. “I want you.”

“How do you want me?” His half smile was almost smug.

Your smile grew wider. No need to answer that, not out loud anyway. Without another word, you pulled him to your bedroom.


End file.
